1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instrument panels of the type used on automobiles and, more particularly, to instrument panels having at least one accessory mounted in an opening on the instrument panel. The invention is also directed to a method of manufacturing this type of instrument panel.
2. Background Art
In FIG. 9, conventional instrument panel is shown at 10, with an opening 12 therethrough for receiving accessories 14, such as vents, and the like. The accessory 14 shown is operatively connected to the instrument panel 10 in what is conventionally termed a “flush” mount arrangement. The characterization “flush” is actually inaccurate, as explained below.
The instrument panel 10 has a multi-layer construction. A synthetic material defines the innermost core layer 16, and has laminated thereto a cushion layer 18. A skin layer 20 is in turn laminated to the cushion layer 18.
In a “flush” mount design of the type shown, it is preferred that an exposed, forwardly facing surface 22 on the accessory 14 be flush with a forwardly facing surface 24 on the skin layer 20. Ideally, there is no visible step at the transition between the surfaces 22,24.
Conventionally, the accessory mounting is rejected in the event that the forward surface 22 on the accessory 14 projects forwardly beyond the forward surface 24 on the skin layer 20. In the interest of minimizing the number of rejected mountings, it has been conventional to recess the accessory surface 22 behind the skin surface 24 by an amount indicated by “T”. Typically, the dimension “T” is on the order of 2 to 3 mm.
In the conventional instrument panel 10, the accessories 14 are operatively connected utilizing a spring-holding element 26, which is attached to a frame 28 on the accessory 14. Because of the multi-layer design of the instrument panel 10, variations in the thickness thereof between the contact location 30 for the holding element 26 and the skin surface 24 may be significant. To safely accommodate anticipated variations in thickness, and to assure that the accessory surface 22 does not project forwardly beyond the skin surface 24, the recessed dimension “T” has been generally selected in the aforementioned range of 2 to 3 mm. While this approach has avoided the outward projection of the accessory 14, flushness at the juncture between the surfaces 22,24 of the accessory 14 and skin layer 20 has been compromised. The extent of recess of the accessory 14 may also vary from one process to the next. In any event, the desired flush relationship between the surfaces 22,24 of the accessory 14 and skin layer 20 would not be realized. As a result, the appearance of the instrument panel 10, with the accessory 14 operatively connected thereto, may not be as good as desired.
Aside from the aesthetic problems described above, the mounting system in FIG. 9 can also complicate maintenance. Because of the use of the holding element 26 on the relatively rigid frame 28, separation of the accessory 14 from the instrument panel 10 may be difficult.